Forum:Navbox
Now that we have a navbox that can be hidden, let's talk what sorts of navboxes we want. Novels and series are a given. Are short stories worth doing? Some would be worth doing more than others, I suspect. What about appearances? Do we want absolute uniformity in terms of color and information displayed, or should we mix it up as needed. And where should the template go? Right now, I have them on the bottom. ML4E has suggested putting them with the relevant subsections. See Netherlands for how that might look. See Britain for two templates together at the bottom. At this point, I am utterly flexible with these things. I'm pleased we have a hide button. Everything else is just details. TR 22:37, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :I think I like having them all at the bottom. Having them within sections breaks up the aesthetic flow of the page to me. I'd like uniformity of appearance. And as short stories go, certainly we can decide that ad hoc. Turtle Fan 23:00, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::I disagree. After all, it is a navigation template so it would be used by someone interested in a particular story (or series). No point in having to go to the bottom of the article to use it. ML4E 19:57, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::That assumes your interest is in the story, not the content of the article. I think the opposite is often true. Turtle Fan 20:07, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Also, it would be awkward trying to find the right template if there are a half dozen / dozen of them at the bottom of the page. ML4E 20:02, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Not that hard. The titles are all clearly marked. Perhaps we could give each one a different color scheme to make it easier still. Turtle Fan 20:07, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::I went ahead and color coded them anyway, just for some variety. ::::The percentage of articles that will have multiple templates isn't terribly big. And looking at the Netherlands, having them all through kind of adds some color. On the other hand, having them at the bottom is the standard. TR 22:20, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::The standard was another point I had thought of--deviating from it might make us look like rubes. That's never been a huge concern of mine, though. And yes, we are dealing with a very small number of articles in this discussion. Turtle Fan 22:30, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I discovered a practical objection to the templates in with the sections: the navbox is designed to go from border to border. This means that if there is another template (like the character one), then everything below the navbox is shoved down and the article is distorted. TR 23:37, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Shoved down how? That doesn't sound good. Turtle Fan 05:52, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Since the navbox has to appear below the character template, the navbox just pushes the rest of the text below it. TR 19:28, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh. Yes, I wouldn't like that. What's an article that's got that set up now, so I can take a look? Turtle Fan 19:35, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::See George III of Britain. TR 19:47, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::Ah. Yes, all that white space is quite the eyesore. So are we reopening the debate? Turtle Fan 22:07, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well, I just reduced the span from 100 percent to 79%. Tell me if that works, and if we still want the navboxes with the specific subsection. TR 00:07, December 14, 2009 (UTC)